


Furrycon

by xsetterx



Series: Identitypee Omegaverse Oneshots [1]
Category: Promiscuous Identitypee
Genre: Alpha Azmi, Alpha Venus, Beta GEar, I'm so sorry, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Fruit King, Omega Sofia?, Omega Verse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsetterx/pseuds/xsetterx
Summary: hello again losers
Relationships: Azmi?/Sofia?, Fruit King/William Ellis, Gear/Eridan
Series: Identitypee Omegaverse Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027198
Kudos: 1





	Furrycon

Venus kabedoned Sofia.

"Hey little omega... your alpha leave you all alone? What a shame... he's missing out." 

Sofia whined and silently begged for Azmi to find her... her blue fursuit chafed as the alpha pinned her to the wall.

Suddenly there was a loud growl, and a familiar orange deer pounced on Venus.

Azmi ripped her skin and threw her aside, cradling Sofia.

"It's ok, Omega. I'm here now."

THe end


End file.
